


Ravio's Adventure

by rubbleinthesunshine



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, link is such a girly boy, mainly Ravioli, why is yuga in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbleinthesunshine/pseuds/rubbleinthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is finally time for Ravio to go on a quest of his own. Will he turn out successful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ravio's Day Off

I set up all of my things, organized the 'sold out' signs, and neatened the table cloth. Today was Saturday, the day that Link was always way too busy. I never knew why, but he never visited the shop on Saturdays. I didn't mind it much, though, since I wouldn't have to worry about any customers. I'd finally get to leave the house and try to be a little more outgoing.

I packed my bag and hunched it over my shoulders, as I headed out towards the door. Sheerow stayed inside the shop and was in charge of it until I came back. Even though she may be small, she is a very smart and talented bird.

"Goodbye Sheerow! Good luck." I said, planting a kiss on her head and letting her fly through the open window into the house. I made my way to Kakariko Village, using landmarks to remind me how to get there. I held my bag of rupees close to me protectively, and if anyone even laid an eye on them, I would lecture how precious they are to me and if they ever even thought of touching one, they would be on my hit list.

After all, these rupees are pretty much everything I have. No family, no home (Because let's face it. I broke into someone's house and made it my shop with a forced consent.) and no friends (except for Sheerow. But she's also a bird.).  
You could say Link is my friend, but honestly I think he's just too nice of a guy to say he dislikes you.

Finally, I made it. I smiled an invisible smile, since nobody could see my face with this hood on. A little girl ran up to me with a cucco in her arms. She had a green and yellow dress on, and her short ginger hair was pulled up in pigtails.

"Hey Ravio! I haven't seen you in a while," she greeted with a bright smile. She then held out the cucco she was holding towards me. "By the way, a new cucco was born! His name is Gerald. Isn't he cute?"

I nodded and pet it's head with my index finger. It flapped it's wings in delight. "Hey Gerald," I said humorously, "Wel-cuccome to Hyrule!" The girl giggled and the cucco squawked in response.

"Oh yeah! I just realized! I forgot to introduce myself!" The girl held out her hand to shake. "My name's Milly. You might have met my little sister Tilly before. She's told me all about you."

I gladly shook her hand. "Well, since you already know so much about me, I assume I don't really have to introduce myself," I giggled, breaking the handshake. She nodded and laughed along, and then hoped me a great day at Kakariko.

I decided only to visit the Milk Bar today, though, so I'd probably only be here for a couple of hours. I'll probably pay the strange but sweet lady with the long blonde hair a visit too. I walked into the Milk Bar and took a seat at the counter. The man behind the counter who was cleaning a bottle turned around and said, "How may I help you, young man?" He asked, with a warm and muscular smile.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a glass of the finest milk in Hyrule," I joked, handing him a red rupee. He played along with the joke saying, "My boy, you sure do know where the best and richest cows are kept, don't 'cha?" He chuckled and handed me a bottle of milk.

Then he leaned on the counter to talk to me. I've only been here once before, and after that conversation, this man and I had already become great buddies. I could probably trust him with every single one of my secrets already! Well, honestly I don't really have any secrets, so that's not saying much.

Finally he asked, "So how are you doing this fine Saturday?" He smiled, showing all his clear white yet crooked teeth.

"Same old, I guess," I answered, shrugging. "Honestly, my life isn't that interesting. Actually, scratch that. It's completely boring. Other than these days, it's just burdening hours in the hot, humid, weather and imagining what it would be like to go on my own adventure."

The man sighed. "Tell me about it. I have to stay cooped up in this bar all day. So much for running a business," I nodded in agreement at this, "Plus how many customers do you get on a normal basis? I mean, you're lucky to even get a day off!"

"Well, I only get one customer. They come every day except for Saturday. That's why I get the day to myself." I put down the bottle after I took another sip.

"Well, maybe if this is the only customer that visits... Do you think... Maybe they, like you?" The man smirked.

I sighed heavily. I WISH that reoccurring customer was a girl that admired me. But that would never happen as long as I have this hood on. "Nah, it's a guy," I said, disappointedly.

The man rolled his eyes. "And why does that matter?" I stopped drinking my milk and almost spat it out. Of course it matters! Only girls like boys!

"What are you talking about? Why would a boy like another boy?" I spat, making the man chuckle in response.

"Love knows no bounds," he said, and then turned back around. A slight pink crept onto my face. I thought we were talking about like, not LOVE?!

"Plus, even if he is a guy, he wouldn't like - especially not love -me. He lives in the house, and that's the only reason he visits." The man nodded as he washed the bottles.

I took a final gulp of the milk and left my bottle on the counter. I thanked the man and made my way to the lady's house for a visit. She gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me feel a little better, and then I headed back home.

_______________

As I headed back to the house, I picked a couple of apples from the tree. The little girl let me bring home a cucco egg, so I hope Link won't mind. I wrapped it in my robe and held it close to me to keep it warm. Once I finally reached the house, I turned the doorknob and opened the door, putting my bag next to the entrance.

But when I looked up, my eyes widened in panic. Link was collapsed on the ground, his sword and shield dropped beside him. His body was covered in gashes, and he had tons of bruises on his arms and legs. Sheerow was flying around frantically and chirping in panic.

I ran over and carried Link's limp body over to the bed.

"Sheerow! Calm down and get some bandages! A potion! Anything in reach!" I ordered. I am so dead. Link had let me stay in this house under one condition, and I hadn't been there to do my job because I was lounging around in Kakariko Village!

"What am I gonna do..." I whispered under my breath, as Sheerow flew over with some bandages and an apple.

"Link! Wake up!" I yelled, slapping him across the face gently. His eyes slightly went ajar, and he coughed out a bit of blood.

"Ew, gross..." I said, not being able to stand the sight of that much blood. I wrapped the bandage carefully around his forearm and his calf, after cleaning the wounds with a wet cloth. I placed the apple on his bedside table.

I patted his hair and said, "Hang in there, buddy. Just get some rest and you'll be able to fight some monsters tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2: Sun Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio is finally sent on his quest.

When I woke up the next morning, he was gone.

I sighed, and checked on the cucco egg beside me. Perfectly healthy. I think. How are you supposed to know an egg's health status?

"Guess there's not going to be many more break days anymore, eh?" I whispered to the egg. I assumed that talking to it would help it hatch, so I guess this guy is going to hear all my problems before it hatches.

Sheerow was staring out the windowsill, tweeting a sweet and soothing tune.

"And what song might you be singing this fine morning?" I asked her, knowing I wouldn't know what she meant when she responded. I'd just take context clues.

But instead of chirping in response, she just kept humming and tilted her beak towards the sun, shining brightly and blindingly above us.

"The Sun's Song?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled. "I haven't heard that one in a while. It must mean it's a good day for you, huh, Sheerow?" Sheerow nodded and continued tweeting her song.

I opened the windows on the other side of the house, and took in the scent of the fresh Hylian air. Beautiful as ever. I don't think I could ever get used to this scent, though. It's just so... Otherworldly.

When Sheerow was finished with her song, she flew over and poked me on the cheek.

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed that she interrupted my time of peace. She pecked the door, implying me to open it.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Normally I would go out with you, but after what happened yesterday, I have to be more responsible about taking care of the shop," I reluctantly responded, stubbornly crossing my arms.

Sheerow huffed and pulled on my hood towards the door. I looked up at her and then back down at the doorknob. She started to form desperate tears in her eyes, and I could never say no to that face.

"Fine," I reluctantly admitted through gritted teeth, "but only for a few minutes, then we have to come back inside." I opened the door and walked forward, tripping on a box.

"Ouch!" I yelped, struggling to get up and pull my hood back on as quickly as possible. I crawled towards the box and curiously stared at it. "What is this?" I asked, as I looked at the tag. It read "To Ravio," written in extremely fancy Hylian lettering, with a Royal Family symbol above it. Who would address this to me?

I carefully opened it, not expecting what was inside. It was a royal soldier's outfit and a small sword and shield! "W-What the-?!" Was all that could escape my mouth as I was stunned to see what was sent to me. I opened up the envelope and read the letter inside.

"Dear Ravio,

We have assigned you a very important quest. Our hero has been captured, and you are the only one able to save him. This is your destiny! Please go now so you can save him and our hero can continue his quest!

Best wishes for you,  
Impa"

My heart started pounding rapidly. An adventure?! Why was I the one chosen to do this?! I'm not special! I haven't even wielded a sword before!

Then it hit me.

"Wait a minute... How did Link get captured in the first place? He was right there in the house last night. How is this even possible?" I had so many questions I couldn't even ask half of them.

But I had to go soon. Or else Link won't be saved and Hyrule would be doomed! I quickly slipped the tunic, boots, leggings, and cap on. Then I ran to the corner of the room and grabbed the mask off of the wall, and put it on my face.

"Something to cover my face," I smiled, and picked up my sword and shield. The sword was pretty heavy, but the shield was as light as a feather. I really wish it were the other way around...

I started my journey by heading towards Hyrule Castle. I wanted to speak with Impa and get an explanation for all of this. It would be the least she could do for sending me on this quest.

Sheerow sat on my shoulder, and I still held the cucco egg in the cushioned pouch on my belt. Once I had reached the castle and fought of a few baddies, (with, sadly, much difficulty) I made my way to the throne room to speak with the elderly lady.

As I walked in, two guards turned around and asked me what my business was in this castle.

"I'm here to speak with Madam Impa," I told them, bowing slightly. They nodded and followed me down the corridor. I finally reached the room, and gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A muffled voice called from the other side of the door.

"I-It's Ravio," I answered, and heard shuffling feet get closer. The door opened, and an old lady greeted me with a smile.

"Great to see you, young lad! I was wondering when you would stop by!" She greeted, and held the door open for me. I thanked her, and she pulled over a stool for me to sit down.

"Now, could I ask you something before we start business?" Impa asked, putting two fingers on her chin and squinting at me.

"Of course," I answered politely. There was a short moment of silence. Was that the question, or...

"What is with that mask? It seems suspicious to me that a young boy like you would have to cover his face," she asked. Oh no, not this again...

"This mask was just a souvenir from my old home. Plus, I cover my face because I'm real shy. Nobody knows what I look like, and I like it that way," I said, looking down at my feet. I was obviously lying. I'm not shy at all! I'm just a little... awkward. I hope she doesn't notice, though.

"I can tell you're lying," she chuckled. Aw, Deku nuts! How'd she know? Is she wearing the Lens of Truth or something?

"Well, I came here to ask you something, Impa," I said, trying to change the subject. She nodded, telling me to keep talking. "Why me? Out of all people, why did you choose me to save your hero?"

Impa let out a sweet and weird laugh. "We chose you because you're the closest thing we could get to one of Link's friends, since all the sages have gone missing. Including the Princess."

I sighed. I was still completely confused. I am NOT Link's friend. Or am I? Well, honestly I'm not sure, since I've never had a friend before. "But what does this have to do with me being friends with him?"

Impa coughed, but held onto the side of the throne to keep her balance. "Well, because if we chose someone who doesn't have a connection with the hero, then they'd probably give up in the middle of their journey. We need someone who has a reason to keep going. And we thought saving your friend would push you through to the end."

I pondered on this for a minute, but then realized something. "What if... I don't make it through to the end?"

Impa looked down slightly, and left the room. I waited there for about two minutes until she finally came back in with a rod. She handed it to me. It had a golden handle, and a ball of light floating on the top. It also had a purple gauge in the middle.

"What's this for?" I asked, pointing to the meter.

"That's a magic gauge. It tells you how much magic the rod has left." She answered blandly. I nodded.  
"This is the Light Rod. It expels any darkness that comes in contact with it for a short time."

"Thank you," I quietly said. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Hyrule thanks your bravery." She smiled and left.


	3. A Place to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter

Chapter 3: A Place to Stay

The Temple of Darkness was a lot farther away for the castle than I expected. I needed a place to stay for the night, since I was so hungry and tired. I decided to stop at a small, cute, house nearby. Hopefully, whoever lived there would let me in.

I knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, I heard the knob creak. A plump lady with a sweet face smiled. 

"Come on in, sweetheart," she said, opening the door. I nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind me. She wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, and sat me down on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked. I nodded.

"Just a simple glass of water would be fine, thank you." She smiled and went off to the kitchen.

I pet Sheerow and started to talk to her. She seemed just as excited about this quest as I was. She's a great bird. My best friend.

The lady then walked in with a glass of water, and politely handed it to me. I murmured a "Thank you," and took a sip.

Wow, I didn't realize how thirsty I was, because I had already gulped down the entire glass before the lady had even sat down. She giggled.

"Would you like me to refill that?" She asked, and I blatantly said "No thanks," because I found it rude to make her go to the kitchen again.

After a few minutes of silence, the lady gently looked over at me and sighed. I looked over at her questioningly.

"You just remind me so much of my nephew," she started, her eyes glowing in happiness, "Young and adventurous."

I grinned. "I wouldn't say I'm that adventurous. Actually, I was sent on this quest to save the real adventurer." 

She laughed. "You know, I've always wanted a child of my own. And it breaks my heart that my nephew had to go a couple of months ago." A tear slowly ran down her cheek.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, but then slightly regretted it. What if asking her about it made her feel worse?

"He... he died of an illness," she choked, trying to keep in a sob. I reached out my hand to stroke her back.

"I'm so sorry..." I apologized sadly, trying to comfort the poor lady.

"It's alright. I just wish I could've seen him one more time before he passed," she sighed, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

I nodded. "I wished I'd loved someone before..." I sighed, twiddling my thumbs as my hands were folded in my lap. "It must be a great feeling."

The lady widened her eyes in shock. "You mean... You've never felt love? What about your parents?" she asked, with sincere concern in her voice.

"My parents left me when I was three," I blandly stated. "They never cared about me. They just made sure I was alive. After that I had to fend for myself. That's just the way it is back at home."

The lady frowned. "That's awful. What kind of place would just have a bunch of careless people with no positive feelings?"

I didn't answer. I just looked her straight in the eyes with my green hues. It seemed like she immediately knew what I was talking about. That was one of the tricks I've taught myself over the years.

"Lorule? You're from Lorule?" She asked, a faint fear from her tone.

I nodded. "But don't worry. I'm not like them. I'm just a little shy," I answered her scared expression.

She smiled and nodded, still having a slight caution in her gaze. 

A few minutes of silence later, she stood up, gripping her mug.

"I'm going to go to sleep. It's been a long day for me," she yawned. "Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you again, kind lady," I said with the most sincere and respectful tone. I put my legs up on the couch and snuck a pillow under my head. As soon as I closed my eyes, two words slipped out of my mouth: "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4: Temple of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry this is so late.) Ravip finally makes it to his final destination. Or so he thought.

Finally. I'm here. 

Sherrow tweets gladly, but also nervously behind my ear. I'm not sure I'm ready to do this. I hold on tightly to my things, and use the light rod to push away a few dark clouds before letting myself into the dark cave.

The old lady from a few days ago told me that this rod had the power to repel darkness, including things like those clouds. What's her name again? Oh, right, Impa.

I wonder what the Princess is up to, though. She hasn't shown up in a while.

I shiver. It's cold in here. But I can survive it. I change into a comfortable long sleeve shirt and put my tunic back over it.

I've been wandering in here for hours. It's sort of like a maze, but with no other paths to choose from. There have been some holes that I have slipped into, but little old Herald and Sheerow pulled me back out. Or was it Gerald...? I can seem to remember.

After hours and hours of continuous and monotonous exploring, I finally find the big key. I stick the key in the lock and turn it open.

This is my first boss. I can do this. I've got a sword, a shield, and a light rod. I'm ready for any battle. 

But that's when I freak out. When I realize who and what the boss is. When she turns around, long blonde hair streaking through the air. My heart thuds.

So this is why the Princess was missing. She hadn't gotten lost in the Lost Woods. She hasn't been kidnapped by Zoras.

She's possessed.

Her blue eyes glow purple. A dark and radiant purple. A scary color. Very intimidating. I grip the sword tighter. She raises her hand straight towards the ceiling, and immediately gets surrounded in a hover of black clouds. I know what to do. It's simple.

•••

Easier said than done. I used the light rod to repel the clouds, and while she was vulnerable, I went in to take a swing with my sword. I made sure to not hurt the princess' body, though, in the process.

When I finally defeat her, she falls gently to the ground. I catch her just in time.

She looks at me with bright blue eyes. I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"Thank you so much, Ravio," she says, reaching to hold my hand once I put her down. "The kingdom is forever in your debt."

•••

We enter a room where we find the one and only-- "Link!"

Zelda screams her hero's name as she sprints over to him. Link is tied up in chains, and his head is hanging as if he's unconscious. Or maybe he's... No, don't think that, Rav. Not now.

Zelda holds out her hands and starts to sing a beautiful song. Her singing voice is truly mesmerizing. Link suddenly shoots up awake as she finishes her incantation.

Zelda unlocks the chains by burning them, and Link formally thanks her.

Zelda replies, "Oh you don't have to be so formal, we're best friends, aren't we?"

There's a long awkward pause.

Then his cerulean eyes meet my emerald ones.

"Who are you?"

I am suddenly taken aback, but forgot to take my mask off. Stupid.

"Ravio?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

I've got a lot of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter 5: The One Week Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is brought back to the castle, and Ravio is assigned another very important mission by Impa. What will it be this time?

Chapter 5: The One Week Internship

Zelda hushed Link and looked over to me.

"He's not in the state to speak. Let's bring him back to the castle," she explained, slinging one of his arms over her shoulders. She nodded her head back for me to do the same.

As we carried Link out of the Temple he yelled in a panicked tone, "Where am I? What am I doing here? Who are you two? Are you kidnapping me?!" He tried to wriggle from our grasps, and fell to the ground.

"Owwwww..." he whined, pulling up his left leg to his chest.

Zelda crawled over and sat next to him.

"Do you want me to explain to you? Maybe then you'll remember..." She whispered in a calm and soothing tone. She looked very good at taking care of people in need, or considering Link's circumstances, amnesiacs and small children.

"Ravio, could you please grab him some apples and milk from the village nearby? It's only about a kilometer away," she asked. I nodded.

"Of course. Do you think he'll need anything else?" I asked, taking a good look at Link. He had bruises on his knees, elbows, and some on his cheeks, and he had scrapes and marks on his wrists and ankles from the shackles.

Zelda frowned at his terrible state. "Maybe if you could find a healing potion and some bandages, that would be great," she walked up and handed me a small pink wallet, "Use this money. It may be a bit expensive." I put the wallet in my bag. It was heavy.

"Thank you, Your Highness," I bowed, then started to stroll off.

"Oh please, call me Zelda," she remarked, before I nodded and bolted off towards the village.

•••

"Here ya go," I sighed heavily, dropping the bag in front of me after the long sprint, including Zelda's wallet, "Three apples, two bottles of milk, a red potion, and a first-aid kit. That's plenty, right?"

Zelda nodded. "Thank you so much, Ravio. You did a great job getting the supplies," she whispered, trying not to wake Link up.

He woke up anyways.

"Ravio...?" He choked, trying to look at me. "I-Is that you?"

Oh my goddesses! He had a bad case of amnesia if he couldn't remember a conversation they had about a few hours ago.

"Yeah it is bud, whaddya need?" I crouched down to his level to make him feel more comfortable.

"C-Can... you sit next to me?" He said, leaning away from Zelda. She looked hurt for a second, but then got over it right away.

"Sure," I said. That's not what I thought though. Why did he ask, of all people, for me to sit next to him? That doesn't make sense after all these times he's avoided me.

I sat next to him anyways, and he rested his head in my lap. Zelda came over and fed him an apple, and he immediately fell asleep again. 

After about an hour of waiting, we took him and brought him over to the castle.

"Ah! Our hero! Our Princess!" A guard yelled excitedly.

"She's back! Our kingdom is saved!"

"We are forever in your debt, mystery hero."

All these voices. Cheering me on. Celebrating. Maybe I really was a hero.

We finally made it to the throne room to meet with Madam Impa. She smiled and sighed in relief, as Zelda ran over to pull her caretaker into a hug.

"Thank you very much, Ravio. I am glad to see you have completed your quest. There is just one task I ask of you," she stated.

 

"What kind of task, Madam?" I asked politely.

"I'd like you to watch over Link for a week, maybe more if we need, so he doesn't get kidnapped again. We will look for who is the source of the problem. Same thing with the princess. We need to hide her in your house. Would you mind?" She asked, as if I had a choice.

"Not at all, Madam Impa. Thank you very much for the task," I bowed again.

Before the three of us left, Zelda kissed Impa on the cheek and Impa cut me off. "And whatever you do, do NOT leave the vicinity of your yard. You hear me?"

I respectively nodded.

"Good. We are counting on you, sonny," she remarked, before we head out and carried Link to the house.

I set Link onto the bed, and Zelda went over to sit on the edge of the ledge by the yard by herself. I guess she just needed some time alone.

I plopped myself next to Link's side.  
I shook him a little. His eyes slowly opened, and he grumbled.

"Hey bud, you awake?" I asked.

"Well, now I am," he snapped, wiping his eyes.

"S-Sorry," I whispered, putting my hands up. He was really upset. "I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," he cut off, "I just get a little cranky in the mornings. So what'd you want to wake me up for?"

I sighed relief. It was a little nerve-wracking to see someone so shy get so pissed.

"I was just wondering if you needed anything," I offered, lowering my hands to my lap.

"Well... I-I mean, a water would be nice," he asked politely and quietly, his cheeks turning pink, totally shifting his mood back to his normal self.

"Alrighty! Anything else?" I asked, as if I were a waiter or a nurse.

"No... Thank you."

I walked over and gave Sheerow a pail to fill up with water. A few minutes later, she came back with a full pail.

"Good birdie," I whispered, smiling and petting her small head, taking the pail. I handed her a treat, and Sheerow tweeted delightfully.

I walked over to Link's bed, poured him a glass of water, and woke him up again.

"What do you want?!" He whined, sitting up. I put out the glass of water for him to see.

He reached up and grabbed it. "Th-thank you," he said as he took a sip. His cheeks heatened again. It looked sort of adorable— not in THAT way— that he would blush every time he spoke.

I smiled and turned around, before I met eyes with Zelda. She was standing in the doorway, eyes blotchy with tears.

"Ravio? Can I talk to you?" She asked, as if I had a 100% idea what was going on with her right now. I shrugged.

"Yeah," I smiled and followed her outside. She sat back to where she was sitting before, and I kneeled next to her.

"What's up?" I asked, in the most therapist-y voice I could get.

Zelda wiped her eyes. "Sorry, I look like such a mess," she croaked. 

I stared at her for a second. She did look real pretty with her hair down. I blushed. I must have been staring too long, because I had miss what she'd been saying for the last minute.

"It's just—I can't take it anymore! Why are they so OVERPROTECTIVE? Is it like, 'I can't care for myself because I'm just a petty princess? I mean, I love Impa. She's been caring for me since my mother died, which was almost as far back as my birth. But she can at least let me do something on my own for once! Don't you get it?" She asked after that long rant.

And also, no. I absolutely don't get it.

"I've never actually had someone care about me," I muttered uncomfortably, picking at the grass. I wasn't too sensitive about the subject, it just bothered me that I felt that I was missing out on something.

She looked at me with those concerned blue hues. They were like rivers, flowing gently in the spring.

"I care about you," she smiled, her face reddening. Mine did as well. Stupid hormones.

"You do?" I asked suddenly. Stupid head! Don't make it more awkward!

"I... Um, actually," she muttered, ripping out chunks of grass in anxiousness, trying to hide her blush.

"Willyoubemyboyfriend?" She quickly stuttered, barely making it even soundly legible.

"WHAT?!" I whisper-yelled aghast. My face was beet red by now. "That was so random!"

"Look, I don't know what it's like to date someone, and I think you're kinda cute. And if it doesn't work out, we can go back to our old selves again," she explained, much calmer than two seconds ago.

"I mean, I've never dated anyone either, so... I guess it's worth a try," I answered, before I heard the door slam. Both our head shifted towards the door. My heart thumped in nervousness now.

Had somebody broken in?

But when I checked everything in the vicinity, nothing.

Maybe it was just the wind.

Then I heard a faint sobbing. I looked over at Link's bed. I walked over and gently rubbed my hand against his back.

"Link, buddy, what's up?" I whispered calmly and gently, getting that therapist tone in again.

He didn't look at me.

"Don't touch me... Don't talk to me... I just want to be alone. If you'd please excuse me." He got up and stormed out of the house and sat on the lawn.

What was he so upset about? Did I do something wrong?


	6. An Outside Enemy, Day 2 of 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio finds that Link is having nightmares, and Zelda is being a little paranoid about his mask. Sorry! This is such a short chapter!

Chapter 6: An Outside Enemy, Day 2 of 7

Zelda was picking on the grass while sitting beside me as I talked to her about... Was it trees? My brain's a little bit off topic right now.

"Ravio, can I ask you something?" Zelda asked, her blue eyes lighting up in curiosity. I nodded in response.

"You don't need to ask me to ask a question, silly," I giggled. She laughed as well.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I'm kinda in a polite mood right now," she slowed down her laughing, "I know it might be a little personal, but... why do you always cover your face? I've never actually seen what you look like..." She reached over to pull up the mask and take a peek, but I slapped her hand just before it got too close.

"No!" I snapped. She was slightly taken aback. "I-I mean... nobody actually knows what I look like except for me and... my parents," I mumbled the last part, trying to forget those good for nothing, child leaving-

"But why? Why do you just hide yourself all the time?" She asked. Couldn't she butt out of my information for a minute? I understand if she wants to know, but she's being kind of paranoid about it.

"I just don't like to talk about it. I'm gonna go inside now," I started to make my way towards the house, but Zelda tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. Do you need some time of your own?" She whispered gently.

I nodded, and then opened and closed the door.

There, lying on the bed, was Link. He looked worse than ever. Had I been out there for that long?

"Link!" I yelped in panic, struggling over to his bed. His face was paling, and his eyelids were halfway closed together. He tried to speak, but winced in pain and squeezed his ribs. My heart thumped. I was supposed to look after him! Now I've failed watching over him again!

"Sheerow! Get me a Red Potion and some milk!" I yelled over to my small bird friend.

Sheerow chirped quickly and flew over to the table to get the supplies.

"Link, what happened to you? Did you just wake up?" I asked, stroking his hair comfortingly, just how I've always imagined a guardian would do.

He broke into a coughing fit before speaking. "I... I had a n-nightmare about... Yuga..." I nodded. I knew he had a hard time speaking, but I needed to know what had happened... for some reason.

"H-he spoke to me... he said, 'I-I'm back, and I will g-get my revenge." He shivered. I was starting to get goosebumps too. "And then he shot me with... some energy ball... and I c-couldn't move..."

Link started crying. This Yuga guy seemed pretty terrifying. I didn't know what to do, so I just pulled him into a hug and let him cry on my shoulder.

"I-I'm so scared Ravio... I kn-know it's stupid, and I shouldn't be crying since I-I'm the hero and all... but, what if it's t-true? What if he is out to get me?" Link looked out the window, seeming like he was in another world. "D-do you think he is?" He asked me. How was I supposed to know?

"I dunno. But whatever happens, I won't let him hurt you, alright?" I said, gently patting his head.

"Alright... Thanks, Rav."

•••

For the next few hours, I thought about what I had said to Link. Was it true? Would I be able to protect him and Zelda from evil?

Of course Link is much more skilled than I am, but he's a little... disabled at the moment. 

But maybe once he's better, he could train me to be a stronger fighter. Maybe I should ask him. So I did.

And that's how we decided that after we escape the confines of this house, I would join Link on his adventures. And Zelda would come too. I smirked at that last part.


	7. Breaking Vases... And Hearts - Day 3 of 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Link starts his training, the trio is invited to a celebration. What happens when Zelda gets jealous of Link's date going all over Ravio? And is she really going after Ravio?

Over the next few days, Link seemed to be in better shape. He started to walk around, and his bruises and scrapes seemed to have faded away a little. He still was a little dizzy and had bad dreams, but that was nothing too concerning.

Since Link hasn't been fighting and has been out of shape for a few days, he decided to start training again. He's been out there for about three hours after he found an abundance of old glass vases in the back room. I can still hear his shouting voice while lying on my twin bed.

Before I even noticed, Zelda sat herself next to me.

"He's really into shattering those vases, isn't he?" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. I nodded in response.

"Sheesh, you've been so quiet recently. What's up, sweetie?" She looked over at me for an answer, a concerned and sweet look. But I didn't respond. There wasn't really anything on my mind right now. It had just drawn a blank.

Zelda sighed and pulled up a pillow under her head. "If you don't want to answer me, it's okay," she smiled.

I had just realized what was going on at that moment. I guess my brain really isn't functioning well today.

"Nothing," I finally answered, "Nothing's on my mind." I looked at her face for any signs of annoyance or disbelief, but she looked perfectly neutral.

"Don't worry, Ravi," she whispered reassuringly, "I believe you."

•••

The next morning, about a minute after I woke up, Link finally entered the house and hung up his sword. 

"How many vases did you break?" I asked, brushing my hair with my fingers. 

"About... 24 approximately," Link responded, gasping for breath. My eyes widened.

"It took you a whole night just to break 24?" I asked crazily.

"Well... I also repaired the vases afterwards," Link muttered, a slight pink rising to his cheeks. He must be embarrassed about his slight case of OCD.

"You didn't have to do that, Link," I thanked, bumping his rib gently with my elbow, "That's so thoughtful of you."

Link turned slightly red. "N-no problem."

All of a sudden, Sheerow burst through the window with a letter stuffed in her beak. She perched herself onto Link's shoulder and dropped the envelope in his palm. 

"What's this?" He asked as he opened the composition. He held out the letter in front of his eyes in order for him to read it.

I walked over and peered over his shoulder to read what it says.

'Dear Link,

Kakariko Village is having a festival late this evening. We are celebrating the saving of our hero, A.K.A. you. And don't worry about the "staying in your house" thing. Impa said it was okay for the three of you to leave the house since there would be so many people at the party that it would be secure enough to stay for a couple of hours. And you do need a date to the dance, so if you need a date, I'll be there.

See you there,  
Hilda

(P.S. I'm the one who's in the hooded cloak.)'

Hilda?! Princess Hilda?! What the HELL was she doing in Hyrule? And how did she know what was going on here? Thank goodness she doesn't know me, because if she did, she would have immediately recognized me.

In the middle of my mental breakdown, Link shrugged and put away the letter. "Do you know a Hilda?" He asked, with a sincerely innocent and curious expression.

"H-Hilda? What Hilda? O-of course not!" I stuttered. He didn't seem to buy it.

"Really? Tell me who she is, because I know you're hiding something..." he explained with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed. I can't lie. It's my weakness. So I guess I gotta tell the truth... "Hilda's a Princess."

Link's eyes widened. "A Princess? She sounds pretty casual to be a princess. At least in my case," he said, still taken aback at my previous information.

"Yeah, I guess she's not the most sophisticated for an heir to the throne," I stated smartly, chuckling.

"Why is that?" Link asked, scratching his head. 

"I dunno... I think it's because she's a lesbian," I answered. Don't ask where I got that information.

"Well that's stereotypical," Link remarked, rolling his eyes.

"What? Lesbians are cool." You can't argue with that.

"Okay, but then why would she ask me out to the party?" He added.

"Because she likes to tease guys. I guess it amuses her?" I shrugged, kind of unsure of that answer.

"Ah... Okay. Aside from that, I guess you're going with Zelda?" Link asked, kind of making a hurt expression after the question. But like the ass I was, I ignored his expression and smirked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, she'd get angry if I didn't," I stated, sounding more and more like a complete asshole. I was literally ignoring my girlfriend's and best friend's feelings right now. Man, how sympathetic can I get.

"So we both got Princess dates."

•••

When the night arrived, and the trio got theirselves over to Kakariko Village, they were immediately greeted by the Princess in the cloak. The only visible parts on her body were her eyes and her hands.

"Hello... Link?" She asked, looking over at the blonde boy after eyeing Zelda for a few seconds. Her voice had a sort of Forest peppy pitch. It must be a disguise.

"Yeah, that's me," Link stated, waving to the Lorulean Princess.

"Ah, great. And is this duo behind you your friends?" She asked, pointing behind Link towards Zelda and I, pointing her green eyes towards Zelda again. Looks like the Princess had the hots for the Princess.

"Y-yep, that's them," he trembled, obviously overwhelmed by her mysterious appearance. Which is odd, since he trusts his safety to someone that has never revealed his face.

"So, mask guy, is this your girlfriend?" She asked, still looking over at her. 

"Uh, yeah. And my name's Ravio," I retorted.

"Heh. You deserve better," she winked, licked her lips, and pulled Link towards the dancers.

I looked over at Zelda and saw she had an aggravated expression, so I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards the crowd.

This was gonna be a long night.

•••

Once we caught up to Hilda and Link, they heard a song just start. I unwrapped my arm off of Zelda once we reached the crowd.

Hilda and Link stopped too. Link seemed way too uncomfortable to be around her. Hilda walked back and took my hand. 

"May I have this dance?" She asked, kissing my hand. What the fuck?! I thought she was here with Link! And she likes girls! Helllooooo! I am obviously not a girl!

"But Link's your date. And Zelda's mine," I explained, trying to pull my hand back. Goddesses, she has a strong grip. She leaned towards my ear and whispered something.

"I need to talk with you. Now." I nodded, and took off with her towards the dance floor. 

I looked back at Zelda, and she angrily pulled Link's hand and aggravatingly kissed him. Right on the lips. And I felt something heavy in my stomach. Jealousy. Goddesses damnit! That stupid Lorulean Princess! Pulls me aside and I lose my girl!

Well, I guess that whole "girlfriend" thing is over. 

Hilda started to slow dance with me once we found an empty spot.

"Sorry about... that... back there... I didn't mean for it to happen that way," she apologized, clearly sympathetic but I didn't care.

"Look, I know you're mad, but it wasn't meant to be anyways. She's way too good for you," she giggled, blushing a little. I rolled my eyes.

"And damn, is she hot. If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me, you think you could help us, like, hook up somehow?" She asked.

"Huh, I dunno. Help my ex-girlfriend and the girl that broke us up get together? In your dreams, biatch." I sarcastically growled, still fucking pissed at her from that scene back there.

"So you're really gonna speak to Your Highness like that?" She asked.

"You don't act very much like a 'Your Highness' to me..." I retorted, "Wait a minute — how do you know I'm from Lorule?"

She eyed me over. "I dunno, you're covering your face up, your skin and hair is darker from everyone else's-"

"Okay, that's enough," I cut off, scared if anyone would hear.

She yawned. "Alrighty, then. Well, I best be off," she stated, taking off. "And don't forget about that requeeeeest!" She sang, disappearing into the forest.

What did I get myself into?


	8. Getting Drunk on Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter! I'm just really tired from Comic Con... 
> 
> Anyways, Zelda and Rav argue over the Hilda situation, and Link is just a pure precious cinnamon roll as always.

Chapter 8: Getting Drunk on Arguments

Tonight was unbelievably ridiculous. Zelda broke up with me, made out with Link, and all because this stupid princess fancied Zelda. Now I was stuck lying on my bed listening to Link sobbing for some unknown reason, and Zelda yelling at both of us, when really all of this was her fault.

"Ravio! Are you listening to me?!" She screamed, trying to get my unauthorized attention. 

I shrugged. "Yeah," I sighed angrily, "suuuure."

"Ravio, you know this is all your fault! If you hadn't walked off with that idiotic, good-for-nothing, cloak lady, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Zelda growled, putting her hands to her sides and balling them up into fists.

"Actually, she pulled me over. It didn't mean I wanted to go over with her!" I argued, sitting up.

"What'd you do? Spend some alone time on the dance floor? Slow dancing... Whispering to each other... You know nothing about how to respect a promise! I thought we were something special!" Zelda stomped her right foot, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And you're no better! She yanked me away and you smooch him! What the hell? Did you put anyone's feelings into account other than yours? I mean, look at the poor guy!" I pointed my hand towards Link, who was curled up into a ball and was covering his face with his hands.

Zelda bit her bottom lip in guilt for a second, but then continued on with the argument. What a bitch. She gets so easily rilled up.

"Link isn't part of this conversation! Now what do you think went on back there! You think you could cheat on me and right in front of my face, and we would still be together? Oh no, little asshole! Think again!" Zelda yelled.

"Okay, what? For the millionth time, I did not cheat on you! Hilda brought me over to ask me if you wanted to go on a date!" Zelda's eyes shifted even more angrily at this remark.

"Oh, so she asked you on a date, did she?" She asked teasingly.

"Um... no, she asked YOU on a date," I mumbled impatiently. Zelda's eyes widened and the anger left them.

"But... Why would she ask you to ask me out?" She asked, clearly calming down.

"She just... Doesn't like confronting people. And also, she's a lesbian. I tried to point that out to you many times." 

Zelda looked hurt. "Ravio, I'm so sorry..." She stammered, "but... Can we just stay friends? Because... I think I may like her back." My cool expression turned into a shocked one.

"Of course we can be friends, but... whaaaaaaaaaat?" I asked, exasperated. "How can you like a cloaked girl?"

Zelda smiled. "I guess it doesn't matter if you can see her face. It just matters how great that person seems, and the less you know about them, the more you want to know. And I WANT to know her," Zelda growled sexily, now in her own dreamland. Link looked up at her, then glanced at me, and his cheeks turned red, and he hid under the covers. It seems like he stopped crying, and all that was left was tear stains.

"Alrighty then. Time to go to bed?" I asked, stretching and yawning.

"Sure," Zelda said, swatting her hand and dreamily stumbling over to her bed. I chuckled and blew out the lamp.

•••

A few hours later, I felt someone tap my back.

"Whaaaat?" I whined, turning over.

"U-um... I'm scared of the dark. Can I sleep with you?" Link asked quietly, his voice a couple of pitches higher than before.

"Huh? Yeah? Oh, sure," I answered, clicking my tongue and rolling over.

And I couldn't go back to sleep because of his obnoxiously loud snoring. But I was just too nice to let him sleep alone.


	9. Chef Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio decides to open up his shop to the public, but runs into a certain hooded figure while he's trying to do his job.

Waking up with a bunch of slobber all over your shoulder was slightly less than a rude awakening. But since the cause of that was from a pure, innocent person like Link, I'd shrug it off this time.

Scurrying out of the bed, I found a note pasted on the door. 

"The guards picked me up. Won't be back. 

-Zelda"

 

I sighed, crumpling up the note and stuffing it in my robe pocket. Guess she left after that argument; or maybe she's looking for Hilda. Honestly, I don't really care anymore. After all, my feelings for her had passed away overnight.

I decided I would go around and sell some items in Kakariko Village center, since Link was sound asleep and didn't seem like he had the rupees to purchase these weapons anyways. It was a great opportunity for me to open up shop to new customers. 

Just as I packed up all of my stuff, I heard a croaked voice behind me call: "Where are you going?" which caused me to drop my bags and turn around.

"Link, I'm so sorry, I was just heading to Kakariko to earn some money, I didn't mean to leave you alone – " I panicked, waving my hands in front of myself defensively.

Link cut me off. "It's fine, Rav. I was just wondering where you were going," he explained. 'You idiot, Ravio! Of course that's what he meant! Context clues!' These thoughts coursed through my mind as it scolded me precariously.

"O-oh, of course," I mumbled, paying close attention to my toes, sticking out from under my purple garb.

-

"Get your weapons here! We have Ice Rods, Tornado Rods and many more..." My arms were weak from waving so much. I was so getting a massage after this.

It's for the rupees, Ravio. For the rupees. I just need to keep reminding myself that. 

I've been standing out here all day, in the center of the village, yelling at the top of my lungs, and the sun has almost set. I managed to make zero sales. All of a sudden, and to the extreme luck that I've had throughout my life, I find a cloaked figure approach my small shop.

"Heyo," she greeted, lifting her arm lazily. Was she waving at me? I'm not sure.

"Hey weirdo, why don't you take off that hood for once?" I bemused sarcastically.

With levity, Hilda retorted, "Ha. You first."

She was impossible. With no response, I immediately closed up shop, packed up all my stuff, and stormed off to Link's house. And to no one's surprise, except for mine, I wasn't ready for what would happen when I got back.

-

Ah. Home sweet home. 

I opened the wooden door to my/our house, placing my things down the moment I entered. I noticed I hadn't eaten all day, but Link had already conveniently made up a large dinner of steak and potatoes, and a dessert of apple pie. It smelled delicious.

Link was placing the plates and wooden silverware on the tabletop, and a tick later he noticed my appearance, beaming welcomingly.

The first thing that left my mouth was, "Wow. Didn't know you could cook." 

Link giggled. "Well, I only really cook for myself. I don't know if you'd like it, though," he deprecated himself.

"Smells delicious though," I complimented, trying to raise the confidence of the cute little blonde.

Did I say cute? I meant handsome. Nope, that's worse.

When the food was slightly cooled off, I dug in, taking large chunks of food and stuffing them into my mouth. I was ravenous before this, but now I'm stuffed and refreshed.

"Excuse my coarseness," I apologized, "but this food is soooo good, and I haven't eaten all day."

Link's eyes widened in concern. "Oh my gosh, Ravio! At least let me give you a snack to bring next time. It's not good to starve yourself like that," he panicked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Calm down, Link. I'm fine," I chuckled. Link nodded, though still unsure.

"Just... be careful next time, okay?"

-

I patted down my pillow, which was so soft and comforting compared to the rock hard mattress. I started to drift off into the land of sleep, taking a glimpse at Link's comfortable curled up sleeping form on his own bed just to make sure he was safe, and closed my eyes. 

"Hey," a creepy voice vibrated in my ear.

No.

Way.

In hell. This was not happening.

I screamed so loud that I'm pretty sure I woke up all of Hyrule.


	10. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio recieves a cryptic letter. But is it really meant for him?

"Hilda, what the hell?" I yelled, squirming out of the bed. The Lorulean princess just smirked deviously, resting her head on her hand. 

"What's going on?" Link asked, his voice hoarse from just waking up.

"I just came here to visit. Also, I have a telegraph for Ravio from Zelda. There's no way I read it before," she said, breaking the silence, and giggling afterwards. Link and Ravio exchanged glances before the black-haired boy accepted the letter. 

 

"Dear Ravio,

If you ever come back to the castle again, I will personally send the guards to rip you to pieces. Also, say hello to Hilda and Link for me. I miss them.

You better be damn sorry for what you did. You know what you did. Well, even if you don't feel sorry, I'll MAKE YOU FEEL DAMN SORRY. Not for me, of course. How could you feel sorry for me? I'm amazing! I'm talking about everyone's lives you destroyed, you evil bastard. 

Your Worst Enemy,  
Zelda <3"

I reached my hand under my hood to cover my blush. "Um, I-I- what?! I don't- what is she-?!" I stuttered. What does she mean by all of this? She's out to kill me? I destroyed everyone's lives? What the hell is going on? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

While I thought this through, Hilda was laughing hysterically, covering her mouth as if trying to be lady-like. Odd enough out of character for her, who seems to be more of a burp-at-the-dinner-table kind of girl.

Once her laughter died down a bit, and she caught her breath, she started to go on a rant, "So... how'd you do it? What diabolical scheme did you come up with? Did you stuff all the villager's drawers with rotten onions in their sleep? Or did you set a booby trap in the woods, where they would be abandoned unless someone could hear their screams for help?"

I widened my eyes a bit. This girl was even more sick than she seemed to be at first. I was a little confused if she was actually being serious or not.

"I'm being serious. Please, I need to know!" She giggled and clapped her hands together excitedly.

Oh. So she was being serious. 

Well. Um.

"Actually... Um... Hilda, I didn't— or at least don't remember — ruining anyone's life... intentionally," I tried to explain. I mean, how do you explain something that you don't even understand in the first place?

Hilda ran her fingers through her hair, humming. She looked really cute when she did that — meaning in a platonic, non-attractive way. "Then why did Zelda say all that? Do you think maybe the letter... was meant for someone else?" Hilda inquired. 

I mean, she did have a point. Why would she send a letter like that to me if I hadn't done anything? It wasn't about the break-up, but if it wasn't about that, then what could it be about? Also, if the letter wasn't meant for me, why was the letter addressed to ME and not that SOMEONE ELSE? Was it to hide their identity?

"I don't know, I mean why would it say my name on it?" I intruded on her theory.

I heard an uncomfortable shuffling and a creak on the other side of the room. "Um, actually, I think that letter was meant for me," Link muttered, barely but still audible. His cheeks started to heat up in embarrassment, and because he looked so adorable in that moment, my cheeks did the same. Wait, what?

"Y-you did this?!" Hilda squealed, stars in her eyes. Looks like the Lorule princess found her new evil idol.

"You did this?" I repeated, but in a completely different tone of voice.

Link nodded.

"Oh my Goddess! You have to tell me ALL about it," Hilda shrieked, jumping up to her knees, rocking the bed, and knocking me over, also causing me to hit my head on the corner of the nightstand.

"Ow!" I yelled, rubbing the back of my head. Hilda laughed, like the bitch she is. I sure hope it's not bleeding. Eh... an injury's an injury, I internally shrugged.

Link was about to explain to Hilda what he had done, but looked over at me wide-eyed, and ran to the sink, grabbing a towel, and washing it off. He then ran back over to me and tried to pull up my hood and-

I pushed his hands away and pulled my hood back down. To avoid any more awkwardness, I grabbed the towel from him and said, "Thanks, Link. At least you have a heart." Pointedly, I glanced at Hilda after that statement. Hilda just shrugged and grinned, as if agreeing with me.

"Y-you're welcome," he stuttered, walking back to his bed, as if he seemed disappointed or maybe upset. I looked at him longingly, trying to see if he was okay. It was pretty rude of me to slap his hands away like that, because he doesn't understand. I wish he understood. But that's the point; he can't understand.

Hilda gave me a knowing look, a sign of human showing from her. She was the only one that knew, and the person I could trust least. What a perfect fit.

"So, Zelda's out to kill you now?" Hilda asks, as she turns around to speak with Link again. 

Link nods. "No. She would never kill the 'hero set out to save Hyrule.' I meant the part about ruining everyone's lives was meant for me. Zelda is actually out to kill Ravio, because she points to him as responsible for my actions. I don't exactly know why, but that's what she told me."

That was my time to butt in. "She told you? But then - why did she need to send a letter?"

Hilda turned around. "Zelda's still out to kill you."

"Wow. I really did hit my head hard." Immediately after I said that, I passed out.


End file.
